Hold Your Hands
by ChanBaekRoom
Summary: [CHAPTERED/PG-13] Hei kau lelaki berparas cantik, kau datang lagi setelah sekian lama pergi. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan melindungimu seperti dahulu. Namun tolong jangan pergi dariku, jika aku sekarang membenci dirimu. [DLDR! Male Slash Fic, YAOI, OTP]


**CHANBAEK_ROOM PROUDLY PRESENT**

* * *

 **Hold Your Hands**

 **... ...**

 **Main Cast** **:** Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (as Park Baekhyun)

 **Other Cast:** Park Bom, Park Seunghyun, Oh Changmin, Oh Sehun , Xi Luhan

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This story belong to me, but the character not be mine.**

 **Warning :** Typo(s), NEWBIE!, BL, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Male Slash Fic, YAOI

* * *

 **-ChanBaek_Room ©2016-**

* * *

 **Kalau memang ini jalan yang terbaik kuatkan aku, ya Tuhan.**

 **Maafkan aku**

 **...**

 _Look into your eyes, butter-butterlies_

 _kkeut i eobneun sky ne nun sogeul heeomchyeo_

 _Neomani nal bicheo I can see the future_

 _nega animyeon andwige_

 _Nal dasi tae-o nage mandeun neo-ege, Incredible_

Bersamaan dengan petikan terakhir gitar, tepuk tangan bergemuruh memenuhi Myongji, sebuah musik kafe di daerah Hongdae, Seoul. Park Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, berterimakasih atas _applause_ yang diberikan kepadanya, lantas turun dari panggung setelah terlebih dahulu memberikan hormat pada pengunjung kafe dengan membungkukkan badan.

Oh Changmin menyapanya ketika ia telah duduk didepan bar, "Malam yang melelahkan, Chanyeollie?"

Chanyeol menangguk. "Tenggorokanku agak sedikit serak".

"Ah tapi suaramu tetap stabil," Changmin tampak terkejut. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol tak sadar berdeham sembari memegang lehernya. "Kau akan baikan setelah minum. Mau minum apa?" tawar Changmin ramah. Bartender kawakan itu sudah meraih _highball glass_ sepertinya tahu apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol sebelum rekan kerjanya itu menyebut pesanannya.

"Bloody Maria?" Chanyeol melirik gelas yang disiapkan rekan kerja seniornya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ah baiklah. Tequila dalam Bloody Maria bisa kuganti dengan Lemon." Changmin tertawa, mulai meracik lemon dengan beberapa tetes madu. Dalam waktu singkat satu gelas lemon-madu hangat telah ia sajikan dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Lemon Hangat spesial untuk penyanyi andalan Myongji." Elegan sekali cara Changmin menyajikan minuman itu.

Chanyeol meringis, memegang gelas hangatnya dengan kedua tangan. "Hyung, aku benar-benar ingin mencoba Bloody Maria buatan Hyung..."

"Boleh, sekitar... ehm, 4 tahun lagi, mungkin," balas Changmin,tertawa kecil.

Chanyeol tampak cemberut. "Sesekali, Hyung... aku tak akan mabuk dengan Tequila."

"Apa perlu aku mengingatkan berapa umurmu sekarang, Chanyeollie?" changmin masih tampak tersenyum tetapi sorot matanya sudah lain.

Chanyeol menangkap sorot mata itu, lantas menunduk "Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung." Perlahan ia mengangkat gelas, mengaduk lemon hangatnya sebentar sebelum meminumnya sedikit.

Changmin menatapnya sendu. "Kau terlalu muda disini, Chanyeolli" timpalnya kemudian begitu pandangannya melihat Chanyeol mengaduk-aduk minumannya. Chanyeol mendesah.

"Terkadang aku benar-benar ingin kau berhenti bekerja disini. Musik kafe seperti ini kurang cocok untukmu"

"Aku hanya menyanyi beberapa lagu disini kan, Hyung? Sesekali menjadi pengiring piano Kyuhyun-Hyung juga. Aku tak berbuat macam-macam, bahkan minum alkohol saja tidak." Chanyeol menghindari tatapan Changmin.

"Ya, tapi aku tak bisa selalu mengawasi dan menjagamu Chanyeollie"

Changmin ingin melanjutkan bicaranya, tapi dering ponser mencegahnya bicara. Ia memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol agar tetap ditempatnya selagi ia menerima telepon.

Chanyeol mengangguk saja, memalingkan muka, memperhatikan lantai dansa yang telah dipadati para pengunjung kafe.

"Oh, ya, dia masih disini... tidak, ia sudah selesai, sebentar lagi pulang... Chanyeollie, eomma-mu ingin bicara padamu. Beliau cemas karena ponselmu ketinggalan dirumah" Changmin mengulurkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, yang segera menerimanya dengan senyum tak enak.

"Eomma?" sapa Chanyeol, menutup telinga satunya lagi dengan tangan, begitu musik di dalam ruangan lantai 1 tersebut semakin terdengan kencang. Park Bom Eomma Chanyeol yang dulunya juga penyanyi di Myongji dan sekarang menjadi Song Writter dan sudah pensiun dari Myongji.

"Kau masih saja pergi ke Myongji, Chanyeol-ah? Bukannya sudah eomma larang? Jika Dad tahu, dia pasti marah, sayang. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri oke? Kami tak ingin kau bekerja lagi, apalagi di hari sabtu malam seperti ini, waktunya remaja sepertimu bergaul dengan teman-teman sebaya, bukan dengan para pelanggan kafe. Tunggu disana sebentar ya, Eomma Jemput..."

"Eomma Sehun yang akan menjemputku ..." potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Ani, Eomma sudah menelpon Sehun agar dia tidak perlu repot, biar eomma saja. Kita akan ke Incheon sekarang, Pesawat Dad dan Bee sebentar lagi tiba di Korea"

 _DEG_

Chanyeol melompat turun dari kursinya "Eomma bawa mobil?! Mau ke Incheon menjemput mereka? Kenapa tak bilang tadi, aku bisa menyetir dan Eomma tak perlu–"

"Chanyeol sayang, tenanglah, bukannya Eomma yang mengajarimu menyetir? Kenapa sekarang malah mencemaskan Eomma?" terdengar tawa renyah dari seberang "Eomma sampai dalam 15 menit. Sekarang berikan ponselnya kepada Changmin lagi"

Chanyeol menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, memandang sesaat sebelum dengan enggan menyerahkan kepada Changmin. Ada perasaan senang dan sedih saat bersamaan entah perasaan apa yang tepatnya tergambarkan. Begitu Changmin mengakhiri percakapan dengan Eomma Chanyeol, Chanyeol pamit sambil mengucapakan terimakasih. Putra pemilik kafe merangkap bartender tersebut memperhatikan kepergian Chanyeol melewati lorong di belakang bar, meneriakinya agar jangan lupa memakai Jaket.

 **... ...**

Park Bom menoleh kesamping, memperhatikan putranya lekat sebelum kembali menjalankan mobil, perlahan meninggalakan Myongji Music Kafe pada pukul 12 malam.

"Merasa aneh aku duduk disini" Chanyeol bergumam lirih, berdeham.

Park Bom tertawa Kalem."Eomma sudah baikkan Chanyeol-ah" lalu menoleh sekilas ke arah putranya sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan raya yang bertambah ramai. "Dad, dan Bee akhirnya benar-benar kembali pada kita, Eomma tentu saja bahagia. Eomma lihat kau tak terlalu bersemangat, Chanyeol-ah"

Ada getir suara dalam suara sang ibu tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol. "Aku senang mereka kembali, Eomma... aku hanya sedang sakit tenggorokan"

"Eomma hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu nak" Park Bom kembali menyetir dengan pelan. Hingga sampai di Bandara Incheon, Park Bom tetap di belakang kemudi membiarkan putranya dalam fikiran entah apa yang ada difikirannya sambil sesekali mengeluh laju mobil mereka terlalu pelan.

 **... ...**

" RICHARD! YA TUHAN, RICHARD, KAU LEBIH TINGGI DARI DAD BAYANGKAN!"

Suara keras Jhonny King atau yang nama koreanya Park Seunghyun membuat beberapa orang disekitar mereka menoleh, tetapi lelaki itu tidak peduli. Dengan sekali rengkuhan ia memeluk Park Bom dan anak laki-lakinya sekaligus. Badannya tinggi besar, memakai kacamata berframe hitam. Park Bom tertawa dengan air mata tak hentinya menetes, sedangkan Park Chanyeol kaku dalam pelukan sang Appa, untuk beberapa detik yang sepertinya lama bagi Chanyeol, akhirnya pelukan pria tinggi itu lepas, kini tepukan mantap mendarat dibahunya.

"Bee, kesini tak usah malu" Park Seunghyun menoleh kebelakang, menyadari putranya satu lagi hanya berdiri diam dengan raut campur aduk menyaksikan ketiganya bertemu. Ia menggunakan bahasa Prancis ketika memanggil Bee, membuat Park Bom mengeryit ketika menghapus air matanya, tak urung menyongsong Bee kedalam pelukannya.

"Bee, putra mungil Mom sudah tumbuh besar dan cantik sekarang" Park Bom menyapanya dengan bahasa inggris, seperti dulu ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama.

Bee meletakkan koper, memeluk sang ibu sambil memejamkan mata, bibirnya melengkung keatas. "Mom juga cantik" Bee berbisik di telinga Park Bom. Park Seunghyun tetap merangkul Chanyeol ketika berjalan mendekati Bee. "Nah, Dad harap kalian berdua bisa saling mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain, seperti ketika kalian kecil dulu"

Chanyeol menatap Bee atau nama Koreanya Park Baekhyun, adik lelakinya yang terpisah selama 5 tahun, tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun juga menatapnya, tampak grogi sehingga langsung menundukkan wajahnya, dan dengan pipi merah seperti tomat. Tetapi sorot matanya berbinar gembira.

"Hai... Richard..." sapa Baekhyun canggung, tersipu.

Chanyeol melirik ibunya sebentar, yang menatap penuh harap padanya. Ia Tersenyum lebar, berjalan mendekat, langsung memeluk lelaki dihadapannya.

'DEG' ' DEG'

" _i Missed you, Bee_ " bisik Chanyeol, menutup matanya, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun yang terurai halus ditangannya.

" _Missed you, too_ " Baekhyun tersenyum dengan menunjukkan _eye smile_ nya. Pada awalnya ia takut Richard King akan berubah, tapi ternyata kakak laki-lakinya tersebut masih hangat seperti dulu dan ia sangat lega.

Tetapi kedua insan ini tidak menyadari dengan pelukan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ini bukan seperti pelukan seorang Hyung-Dongsaeng ini seperti sebuah perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar Hyung-Dongsaeng. Perasaan membuncah yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan hingga rasanya sangat susah untuk melepaskan barang satu detik saja.

Chanyeol melepas pelukan lebih dahulu. Ia berdeham memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, menggelengkan kepala " Kau masih setinggi ini? Berapa tinggimu sekarang 150? 160? Kenapa kecil sekali sih" Ujarnya dalam Bahasa Inggris.

Baekhyun tersipu "174" jawabnya malu-malu.

Chanyeol pura-pura mengejek "Astaga makan apa kamu disana?"

Membuat Baekhyun dan Park Bom tertawa bersamaan.

 **... ...**

Chanyeol membuka pintu, menyilakan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dilantai dua tersebut terlebih dahulu.

"Ini kamar ku?" Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia melangkah masuk sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru, lantas berlari ke arah jendela, membuka gordennya.

"Yeah, ini kamarmu" sahut Chanyeol dingin, meletakkan kasar koper dan tas ransel milik Baekhyun yang dibawanya dari mobil, tak jauh dari pintu.

Bunyi tas ransel dan koper yang agak dibanting membuat Baekhyun menoleh, kaget "Richard, Hati-hati"

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia melangkah masuk menutup pintu dari dalam. Baekhyun tercengang melihat perilaku kakaknya yangg berubah drastis. " _Richard, what happend?"_

"Kesini, menjauh dari jendela, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" perintah Chanyeol tegas.

Park Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan jendela, melangkah dengan sorot ketakutan mendekati kakaknya.

"Sekarang dengar Baik-baik, Mr. King" Chanyeol habis sabar menunggu Baekhyun yang lama mendekat. Ia maju, mencengkram lengan kanan itu kuat-kuat ketika adiknya hendak berteriak, Chanyeol menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk menutup mulut Baekhyun.

"Sst, tak usah berteriak, dasar cengeng. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan kau harus mendengarkan paham?"

Baekhyun menangguk, air mata menetes membasahi pipinya dan napasnya mulai tak teratur.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun ia masih mencengkram lengan kanan Baekhyun itu ketika melanjutkan dengan suara lirih tapi tegas. "Sekedar kau tahu, aku tak semanis kelihatannya. Kau pikir aku senang dengan kedatanganmu dan pria brengsek sialan itu kerumah ini, hah?! Aku bahkan harus pindah kamar, karena Eomma ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Semua harus sempurna menyambut kalian!"

Baekhyun berusaha membeabaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Chanyeol "I-ini dulu kamar-mu Richard? Le-lepaskan tanganku sakit..."

Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan kasar, membuat Baekhyun agak terhuyung ke belakang meski tidak sampai terjatuh. Mata menyipit sinis ketika mentap Baekhyun.

"Tak penting kukatakan ini kamarku atau tidak. Bukan ayahmu yang membeli rumah ini juga kan? Namaku Park Chanyeol bukan Richard King... jika kau berani memanggil ku Richard-"

"bukannya dari dulu kau selalu Richard-"

Tangan Chanyeol terangkat tinggi, matanya melotot. Baekhyun tersentak ngeri, refleks menutup mata, menanti tangan tersebut menampar wajahnya.

Sejenak diam. Hanya terdengar embusan napas Chanyeol yang keras dan tangis tertahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sorot mata bosan "Berhenti menangis! Besok kita masih harus membantu pernikahan mereka dengan mengurus beberapa undangan dan mencoba baju. Ingat, kau harus selalu ceria di hadapan eomma. Awas saja jika kau berani menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan seperti itu. Ingat juga posisi-mu dirumah ini, kau dan Jhonny hanya penumpang gelap, tak lebih!"

Chanyeol berbalik, membuka dan menutup pintu kembali dari luar dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup dan terjatuh duduk dilantai, bersandar pada kaki tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan masihh tampak gemetar.

" _Richard, ternyata kau jauh lebih sakit dan terluka dari pada Mom"_

" _Maafkan aku Bee... maafkan aku"_

 **... ...**

Oh Sehun mengemudikan _pick-up_ nya ke rumah Chanyeol, ingin mengajaknya ke Myongji. Setelah memarkirkan _pick-up_ nya, Anak laki-laki jangkung dengan kulit pucat dan tampang _poker face_ berusia 16 tahun tersebut agak berlari menuju pintu depan, memencet bel sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangan. Pintu depan terbuka tak lama kemudian, dengan seorang lelaki asing bermata eyeliner tebal menyambutnya dengan senyum manis.

"Teman Richard?" sapanya hangat.

Sehun bengong. "Richard?"

"Ah, maksudku Chen yol pak... ahh" lelaki itu tampak serba salah dengan logat asingnya.

"Park Chanyeol," ralat sehun otomatis. Ia tersenyum maklum.

"Ya Richard masih mengambil jaket. Silahkan masuk" lelaki tersebut membuka pintu lebih lebar, memberi jalan untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih" Sehun, meski tak sepenuhnya memahami bahasa inggris yang diucapkan lelaki yang bisa dilihat sekilas seperti perawakan perempuan tersebut tapi mampu menangkap maksudnya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan segera, melepas sepatunya dan menerima sandal dari uluran lelaki tersebut sambil mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi.

"Aku tak bisa mengajak Bee, Dad...," terdengar suara Chanyeol dari ruang tengah "aku dan Sehun ada urusan di Myongji..."

"Kau masih bekerja disana?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah berhenti, memenuhi permintaan Eomma dan Dad. Aku hanya membantu Sehun mengantar bahan makanan"

"Ada beberapa buku pelajaran yang belum dibeli oleh Bee, sebaiknya kau ajak dia ikut serta, Richard. Biar dia juga cepat beradaptasi disini. Setelah dari Myongji, kau antar Bee beli beberapa buku, oke?" Park Bom tersenyum manis.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat sebelum gumanan "Baik, Eomma...," "Anak manis"

Sehun menyimaknya dengan penuh perhatian, sementara Baekhyun yang masih berada di ruang tamu tampak serba salah.

Chanyeol muncul di ruang tamu sambil mengenakan jaket abu-abu tebalnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun sekilas, lantas mendekat kearah sehun.

"Tak apakan mengajak Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan raut malas.

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Jadi dia yang bernama Baekhyun? Adikmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kenalannya nanti saja. Ayo berangkat. Bee, kami menunggu di mobil. Ambil jaket yang tebal sana"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Park Bom menyusul keruang tamu beserta Park Seunghyun, sama-sama tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, tak apakan Baekhyun ikut ya? Dia lelaki pemalu mungkin jika kalian sering menemaninya, dia bisa mulai membuka diri dengan lingkungan baru" Jelas Park Bom.

"Ya Eomma" Chanyeol menjawab pasif. "Kami ke mobil dulu, biar Bee menyusul" ia menggandeng tangan Sehun yang terbengong-bengong, sampai sahabatnya itu memakai kembali sepatunya dengan terburu-buru, asal masuk.

 **... ...**

"Dia cantik untuk seukuran seorang pria"

"Diam!"

"Serius Chanyeollie, dia Cantik! Jika aku tidak jadian dengan Luhan, aku pasti akan menembak adikmu..."

"YA, dan akan kubunuh kau!"

"Astaga jangan bilang kau suka dengan adikmu sendiri, Chanyeol" Goda Sehun jahil "Seperti dalam kisah-kisah drama romantis..."

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap mata kedepan dan berusaha mengacuhkan godaan Sehun. "OH ASTAGA TERNYATA BENAR ASTAGA SEORANG PARK CHANYEOL YANG DINGIN INI AKHIRNYA ASTAGA" teriak Sehun dengan absurdnya. " kau tidak mengerti Sehun" ucap chanyeol lirih dan mengepalkan tangannya.

Sehun menelan ludah "Dan karna itu... sikapmu jahat ke Baekhyun" tanyanya lirih.

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelah kirinya dan terdengar ketukan dari arah jendela sebelah kanan.

Sehun buru-buru turun dari mobilnya, berlari kearah depan, membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang telah menunggu di luar.

"Yeol, geser sedikit ke kiri." Sehun mati-matian menahan senyum melihat raut kesal Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun masuk hati-hati ke dalam _pick up_ dengan sorot canggung.

' _Dua bersaudara ini benar-benar menarik,'_ pikir Sehun.

 _Pick up_ perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumah nyonya Park, berbaur dengan kendaraan lain di jalan raya yang padat. Di sepanjang jalan, Sehun sering sekali mengerem mendadak, membuat jarak duduk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi tak berarti karena Baekhyun refleks berpegangan pada lengan kakaknya.

Ekspresi muka Chanyeol saat itu benar-benar _priceless._ Sehun sekuat tenaga menahan semburan tawa yang hampir lolos dari mulutnya.

Sesampainya di Myongji, Chanyeol menyeret Sehun ke dapur dan memarahinya habis-habisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... ...**

– **TBC–**

 **.**

 **.**

SEKIAN FF ABAL ABAL GUE.

CHU CHU CHU *CIPOKAN*

 **.**

 **BAGIAN MANA YANG MEMBUAT KALIAN TERTARIK?**

 **JIKA MASIH ADA TYPO YANG BERTEBARAN, KALIAN BISA MENGKOREKSI DIBAWAH..**

 **BERNIAT MENINGGALKAN REVIEW?**


End file.
